Drum machines and sequencers have long been used to generate rhythmic accompaniments for musicians lacking access to a full band, drumming proficiency, or a convenient means of recording drumming performances. Musicians typically use prerecorded (“canned”) drum loops to create drum tracks. Drum sequences with canned loops can be easy to create, however they are extremely limited in their application. For example, drum loops at 100 beats-per-minute (BPM) may not be useable at 130 BPM without significant sample editing and waveform manipulation (e.g., slicing, cutting, etc.). Furthermore, canned loops tend to sound formulaic and repetitive. In short, conventional methods of creating drum tracks using a drum machine or sequencer is typically cumbersome and tedious, with few customizable options that yield unconvincing artificial performances.